


Shameless Stories

by Okayy_Nikki



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okayy_Nikki/pseuds/Okayy_Nikki
Summary: FIRST TIME WRITER😅These are just some ideas I had for Ian and Mickey, I hope you like them, and if you have ideas I'll try to write them too! If I get really inspired I might make more parts but they'll probably be a lot of one shots





	Shameless Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I really loved it so I decided to run with it  
> In 411 when Mickey comes out and after the fight with Terry when he's yelling at him he pauses after saying "guess what we've been doing daddy" Ian thinks Mikey is talking to him

After Coming Out 

Ian wasn't in handcuffs after talking to the officer and convincing him Terry started it, he was on his way over to the officer detaining Mikey, hoping he would be understanding as well, when he heard Mickey yelling. He was right by them by the time Mickey said "Guess what we've been doing daddy?" And without really thinking about it he said, "What've we been doing baby?" His eyes widen, and so does everyone else's. _Fuck_. He thinks. Mickey looks at him still bent over the cop car and smiles. Actually fucking smiles And then laughs a real laugh. Terry snaps out of his shock and starts yelling, but neither of them are paying much attention until the officer is bringing him closer to get him in the cop car. "He fucks me and I like it, I fucking love it," he yells trying to turn his body so he can look at Terry in the eye, "We've fucked in your bed while you were in the can, old man, he made me scream! How the fuck you like that huh?" Terry tries to his him and he's still yelling but he's being pushed inside the cop car. Ian laughs, "Mickey we never did that." He says as the cop is letting Mickey up and undoing the handcuffs. Both boys look confused they thought Mickey was at least going to have to go to the station and try to explain. "If I arrest you, it'd be a lot of paper work, I'll be there all night and I'd rather get home to my husband, Carlos". When they were alone Mickey looked at Ian, "You knew I wasn't talking to you when I said daddy, I've never called you that before." He said but he was smiling. "I know, but I just wanted to piss him off more, and you know, if you _wanted_ to call me that, you could" he said moving closer. "Alright, Firecroch I _just_ came out an shit for you, and I think that fucker broke a tooth, don't push your luck" he says chuckling a little. Ian pulls him in for a side hug but flinchs some. "Fuck my ribs feel bruised." He says."Yeah well that's weekday you get for calling your boyfriend a pussy." "Boyfriend huh? I like it". Ian says before kissing him full on the lips. He knew he might get punched but instead Mickey kissed him back because he didn't care who knew anymore. He was with Ian and they would both fight tooth and nail to make sure the other one was okay. And he realized that yes, what him and Ian had did make him free, but being able to kiss Ian whenever he wanted and not giving a fuck who was around felt pretty fucking amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
